


你是我的

by Coco998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco998/pseuds/Coco998





	你是我的

ooc警告，NC—17

病娇精神不稳定德×温柔人妻哈

为车而车，逻辑不通

 

安东·谢尔盖耶维奇是一个刚搬到伦敦富人区的俄罗斯富二代，受邀参加这一街区首富——马尔福家的晚宴

 

安东英语还不太好，根本不知道这宴会为什么开的，就跟着他爸去了，反正有钱人的生活就是很无聊嘛，吃喝玩乐，安东在俄罗斯也这样

 

还别说，伦敦的有钱人还真就和俄罗斯的不太一样。男男女女都端着个架子，直溜得跟手里的香槟杯一样。喝酒都一小口一小口抿着喝，说话声音也都尽量维持在一个刚刚好的分贝上

 

安东看着有意思，跟在莫斯科看芭蕾舞剧一样。虽然他英语口音很重很少说话，但是他听力还不错，听出来这些人在一起，比的不是谁家有矿，比的是皇家剧院包厢买在什么位置

 

安东他爸急着攀关系，早就不知道跑哪里去了，丢他自己一个人在人群中游走着，中途有几个名媛看他皮相好来和他搭讪，一听他俄式英语就笑着走开了。

 

安东又无聊又尴尬，他也拿杯香槟学着英国人一口一口抿着喝

 

 

突然他感觉到一片阴影落在自己身上，抬头一瞧，好俊一男的。这伦敦人眉清目秀的，绿色的大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着自己，鼻梁上架着一副圆眼镜，两瓣红润的薄唇微微抿起，似笑非笑

 

“大家都开开心心的，你怎么一个人在这里喝酒？”这人语速快，但是语气很有礼貌，听起来就很有教养，符合安东心里英国人的形象

 

 

安东礼貌性站起来，发现这人比自己矮了一截，不过这没什么，自己国家一米七五一米八的大模玩腻了，偶尔换了个玲珑的也行。安东回答说：“刚搬来，没什么朋友”

 

这俄罗斯人面相精致，又是一米八五的大高个，除了口音，安东还没什么不自信的地方。可伦敦人竟然没有嫌弃自己的口音，依旧保持着亲和的态度看着自己，还对自己伸出了手

 

“原来是新邻居，我叫哈利·波特，叫我哈利就行”

 

安东也回握了一下：“叫我安东吧”

 

哈利就这么和安东聊了起来，虽然有几次安东的口音很重哈利没听明白，但他也没有表现出不耐烦的样子，只是静静地注视着安东给他时间整理语法。安东聊着聊着就觉得这个哈利好像不是一个小人物，中间有很多有头有脸的人来问候哈利，哈利都有礼貌、不卑不亢地回应了

 

 

安东只觉得这个哈利身上散发着与众不同的魅力，如果说其他人都像舞台上的话剧演员，那么哈利更像是幕后老板那一类深藏不露的角色，有自己的威信，却也自然富有亲和力

 

终于安东那个大腹便便的父亲肯来关注一下自己的儿子了，老头看见安东高兴得狠狠拍了拍他的肩膀，转过头竟然对着哈利满脸堆笑

 

“波特总警司，久仰久仰！您可能不记得我了，我是谢尔盖，谢尔盖·尼古拉耶维奇！你爸爸詹姆在俄罗斯查案的时候，我们可是……”

 

哈利找准时机掐断了老头的话：“谢尔盖叔叔，我记得您，我父亲总提起您，在俄罗斯出生入死的好伙伴”

 

安东一脸质疑看着他爸，他家不是苏联解体时候靠揩油国有经济发家致富的吗？不被搞就不错了，什么时候还和英国警察出生入死了？

 

老头红光满面的脸更开心了，笑眯眯的眼睛都堆在肉里了。谢尔盖一把拉过哈利的手摇晃着，还在白白净净的手背上摸了两下

 

“好，好……儿子我不打扰你们了，你们聊吧！”老头许是看见更有头有脸的人，放开了哈利并对自己儿子使了一个很满意的眼色

 

 

安东怎么也想不到眼前这个温柔如清风的青年竟然是伦敦总警司，看样子也就二十多岁，真实年少有为。因为惊讶安东本来就说不好的英语更结巴了。他的注意力都放在哈利温柔的脸上，没有注意慢慢靠过来的另一个人影

 

“你、你竟然是总警司”

 

哈利笑着刚要开口就被身后的一个声音打断了

 

“他不是”

 

哈利身后靠过来一个一身黑衣的男人，从西装、衬衫到领带都是黑色的。也正因如此才衬得他脸色白得吓人。哈利也很白，但是是白里透红的健康色，而眼前这个男人则是苍白的。眼底还带着猩红的颜色

 

他走过来一把把哈利搂到怀里，肉眼都能看出来他为了狠狠地箍着哈利的腰，使了不少劲。哈利露出了一点不舒服的神色

 

安东估摸着他能有个一米八的样子吧，虽然不如安东个子高，可安东却感受到了非同一般的压迫感

 

男人盯着安东的眼睛里满是阴翳，如果说哈利是星星，那过来的这个男人就是能是夜幕黑上几分的乌云。他盯着安东说：

 

“他不是什么总警司，他是我德拉科马尔福的爱人，哈利波特”

 

一时间哈利和安东都失了语，刚才因为哈利消失掉的尴尬又回来了。哈利费力地把自己胳膊从德拉科手臂中抽出来，改成挽着他的姿势，尽力地为面前这位初来乍到的外国人解围

 

“介绍一下，这是我丈夫，德拉科马尔福，今晚的宴会就是他举办的。德拉科，这位是咱们街区的新邻居，安东，从俄罗斯搬过来的”

 

安东已经被吓得忘记套近乎这个事情了，他现在只希望不会得罪这个在伦敦都有钱有势的马尔福家。安东先伸出了手表示友好，没想到马尔福瞟了一眼那只刚刚握过哈利的手，从鼻子里发出一声冷笑

 

“这年头在伦敦，不认识几个俄罗斯寡头的人，都不好意思说自己是有钱人吧”

 

哈利皱着眉拉了一下德拉科的衣角，安东讪讪地收回了手，觉得这醋味不是一般的大，便尽量用和气的语气缓解着尴尬

 

“我刚才一个人坐着，波特先生怕我尴尬就过来……”

 

“哈利你能听懂他在说什么吗？”德拉科故意侧过头问哈利。安东被羞辱得脸色发青握着拳头发抖，旁边的谢尔盖本来自信满满以为靠着儿子自己能一步登上马尔福家，看着气氛不对赶快过来，捏了捏儿子的肩膀示意他不要暴躁

 

哈利觉得德拉科真的太过分了，赶快把他推走，临走的时候满怀歉意地给谢尔盖父子道了歉，承诺改日会上门致歉

 

“哎呦哪能麻烦您啊，今天是我儿子唐突了，应该我们哪天再来马尔福庄园道歉才对是不是……”

 

德拉科黑着脸被哈利推走，也没听见那个老头谄媚地说了些什么

 

 

哈利把德拉科拉到卧室，一关门就对着德拉科斥责了起来：“你怎么回事？这种场合吃醋有意思吗？我只不过是和人家聊聊天也有错吗”

 

德拉科大敞着坐在沙发上给自己点了支烟，从好看的唇形中吐出白色的烟圈，德拉科就这么眯着眼睛从烟圈中看着哈利

 

“和那种说鸟语的都能聊起来，哈利波特，你是有多寂寞”

 

哈利不想接这种醋味十足的话茬，闷声坐在德拉科吞云吐雾的上风向去。房间一时陷入了寂静，只能听见烟丝燃烧的声音。不一会德拉科就抽完了一支烟

 

香烟让德拉科感觉头脑有点混沌，头无力地靠在沙发背上，觉得房间太静了，德拉科喃喃开口，声音慵懒得像喝多了一样：

 

“我带你去参加个宴会，这一晚上……有多少个人去和你搭话，看他们的眼神，我恨不得把他们眼珠子都给抠出来”

 

哈利生气地瞪了一眼德拉科，而德拉科只是闭着眼睛自说自话：“那两个老毛子……登不得大雅之堂的野蛮人，竟然还握你的手，那个老肥猪还摸你……我就应该把他手给剁下来——喂鱼都嫌脏”

 

哈利看着这个样子的德拉科无奈地叹了口气，德拉科突然睁开通红的双眼靠近哈利，轻轻为哈利摘掉眼镜，手指抚上他的脸颊

 

“我就应该把你锁在屋子里，绑在床上，只有我一个人能看你、占有你”

 

哈利心疼德拉科，握住他的指尖低声说道：“罗恩给我推荐了一个心理医生，周一我带你去看看吧”

 

德拉科愣了一下，面部肌肉开始发抖，一边的眉毛挑得高高的，英俊的面孔开始变得扭曲。良久德拉科才从牙缝中挤出一句话

 

“罗恩？”

 

哈利意识到不对劲的时候已经晚了，他整个人被德拉科拖拽着扔到床上，德拉科附身上去扣住哈利的双手，沉重的呼吸喷到哈利的脸上

 

“你想他，Potter？”

 

根本不给哈利喘息的机会，德拉科粗暴地封住哈利的嘴唇，柔嫩的唇瓣被蹂躏出血，腥甜的味道在两人口中蔓延。德拉科扯下自己黑色的领带把哈利的手绑了起来

 

没有什么前戏，德拉科几下扒光了哈利的白衣服，直接把哈利翻过来背对着自己，失去安全感的哈利一句“等一下”还没说完，后穴就被冰凉的感觉侵入

 

德拉科一根手指胡乱翻搅了两下，第二根手指也伸了进去。这种粗暴的入侵让哈利很不舒服，他扭着腰下意识地想让体内的手指离开自己，结果却换来“啪”的一巴掌

 

不是打在脸上的，是打在哈利白嫩的臀肉上的

 

德拉科抽出了手指，在自己的物件上挤了一推润滑之后，直接送了进去。扩张不充分的哈利整个人如同被撕裂了一样，下身酸胀不堪，还有火辣辣的疼

 

“德拉科……你、你等等……啊！”

 

哈利还没有适应体内粗大的物件呢，它就快速动了起来。德拉科大力地顶弄着，每一下抽插哈利都感觉要把自己的脏器也给牵拉出来一样。可能是侵入太过于粗暴，再加上那物件太过于火热，摩擦肠壁时哈利感觉不到快感，只有硬生生的疼痛

 

“德、德拉科……你轻点、轻点……我好疼……”

 

德拉科听不见他的说话，也看不见哈利下体渗出的血液，他就只有生气。他的胸腔被戾气给填满了，满脑子都是宴会中那些人看哈利的眼神，一只只握住哈利的肮脏的手……想到这里他下身的顶撞又强硬了几分，德拉科伏在哈利光洁的后背上，听着哈利被自己操出小猫一样呜咽的声音，舔吻着哈利的耳垂、脖颈、脊背，抓住哈利被绑住的手和他十指相扣

 

这么完美的躯体，这么完美的人，只能是德拉科的，别人连看他的眼神都是亵渎

 

“哈利，你只能是我的，那个老毛子，都不配看你，你为什么要去和他说话”德拉科咬着哈利的耳朵，性器快速地在哈利的穴口进进出出。哈利在快速的撞击下无法保持平衡，好几次都差点撞到床头，德拉科直接抱起哈利的腰让自己整根没入，大力戳刺着哈利的深处

 

“我、我没有……我是你的……我爱的是你——啊！”德拉科撞到了哈利的腺体，哈利在德拉科怀中剧烈地抖动了一下。疼痛感还没褪去，又加上酥麻的快感，哈利眼角不受控制地流下泪来，前方的下身也开始抬头

 

 

德拉科松开哈利的手，让哈利翻了个身面对自己，死死地把哈利禁锢在自己怀里，每一下戳刺的顶到最深，顶在哈利的腺体上，顶得哈利头皮发麻在自己怀里颤抖着发出尖叫

 

 

德拉科借着月光看见哈利脸上挂满了泪水，白皙的皮肤也泛着粉红的颜色。德拉科似乎很满意自己的杰作，心中的不快好像好一些了，便慢下动作欣赏怀中自己创造出的艺术品

 

哈利看德拉科冷静一些了，便伸出一只手去轻轻抚摸着德拉科布满汗珠的额头。哈利身体被折磨得没有更多的力气了，尤其是下身，撕裂的疼痛是快感替代不了的，可他还是直起身子吻了一下德拉科的苍白的脸

 

“你心里好受些了吗？”

 

哈利温柔的一句话此时就像打在德拉科脑袋上的一棍一样。德拉科终于停下了动作看着哈利，鼻翼抽动着，眼泪一滴两滴滴在哈利脸上

 

 

德拉科没有从哈利身体里退出来，两人还保持着相连的姿势，德拉科突然抱着哈利像个孩子窝在哈利颈间大哭了起来。

 

德拉科今晚受了很大委屈吗？没有。哈利今晚真的做了十恶不赦的事情吗？没有。德拉科不知道为什么会这样，他也不知道自己怎么会变成这样。那些宾客，那个安东，那个谢尔盖，真的那么面目可憎吗？德拉科现在根本找不到自己那么生气的理由了。哈利做的是再正常不过的交际，安东只是一个说不好英文的俄罗斯人，谢尔盖握哈利的手只是想套近乎而已……

 

德拉科从小就娇纵成性，谁多说两句都不愿意，能记个好多年不忘。一开始德拉科觉得这就是少爷脾气而已，后来经历了一些事情、看透了一些事情以后，德拉科心事就越来越重，人变得越来越敏感。再后来他爸把家业的一大半都交给了他打理，压力变大，德拉科整个人变得易怒暴躁，一点不顺心就破口大骂。他意识到了自己的不对，却控制不了自己向更坏的方向发展

 

所有人都对这位“坏脾气的公子哥”避之不及，只有他的爱人哈利愿意一直陪在他身边，帮他分担所有的负面情绪，坚持不懈地开导他、帮他排解——哪怕是用今晚这种方式。哈利对德拉科来说是清晨吹散迷雾的凉风，是支持自己不倒下的支撑。他太依赖哈利，所以不想让哈利离开自己半步

 

哈利和德拉科是从小一起长大的，他知道德拉科没有那么骄纵，遇到街边发传单的年轻人他会主动去接一张传单；无论何时对待服务职业的人他都会说一句谢谢；马尔福家慈善活动没少做，这些都是从德拉科开始管家以后发展起来的。平日里德拉科对哈利也是千好万好，哈利了解德拉科，他不是怪人、也不是坏人，他只是需要帮助需要关心而已

 

 

 

“对不起…我、我变成这样真的对不起…”德拉科抽噎着，泪水都快在哈利锁骨里积出小水洼了。哈利摸着德拉科金黄柔软的发丝在他耳边安抚着他，一直说着没关系

 

“不是你的错……会好的，会好起来的……”

 

德拉科好像突然又意识到被包裹着的温暖，想起自己刚才野兽一般的行径，突然起身捧着哈利的脸问他：“我刚才太粗暴了，你一定很疼吧”

 

哈利看德拉科眼睛里还蓄着泪水，感觉下一秒他又会嚎啕大哭，摇了摇头：“已经好多了”

 

德拉科把哈利缓缓抱起来，下身之间的摩擦还是会有点疼痛，看到哈利皱了一下眉，德拉科眼眶里打圈儿的泪水还是落了下来

 

“我就是混蛋……我向你保证我以后都不会再伤害你了”

 

哈利则是用拥抱代替了言语的回答

 

德拉科虽然态度变好了，可是动作还是很蛮横的，德拉科双手把着哈利精瘦的腰肢，不由分说地把哈利往自己身上摁。重新开始动作的德拉科放缓了速度，二人相连之处的火热取代了疼痛的感觉。但德拉科还是有力地把自己送到最深处，顶着哈利最敏感的位置。哈利手堪堪搭在德拉科的肩上，整个人被顶得一耸一耸，德拉科舔了舔哈利嘴唇刚才被自己咬破的伤口，然后含住了一直在自己面前晃动的乳头

 

胸前过电一般的快感让哈利喉间流出和本人声音很不像的嘤咛声，哈利也不想承认这是自己发出来的声音，下意识地想低头回避，可是一低头就能看见下面无比淫秽的风景，羞得哈利更不知道该往哪里看

 

德拉科看着哈利可爱的反应，故意加重了吮吸的力道，发出色情的声音。与此同时身下的频率也在不自觉地加快着

 

“有点快…德拉科…慢点…”听见哈利的请求德拉科象征性慢了一下，安抚性地一下一下吮吸着哈利颈部的嫩肉，但又偷偷加快了速度。哈利的性器因为变快的频率也快速摩擦着德拉科的下腹。前后带来的快感让哈利说不出话，只能抱着德拉科把一下又一下的喘息声送进他的耳朵

 

“啊…德拉科我要…”

“等一下哈利，等我一起”德拉科握住哈利的手，在哈利体内耸动着。德拉科再次一个深顶顶到前列腺的时候，哈利直接被操射了出来。高潮的时候哈利狠狠咬了德拉科肩膀一口，将自己带着哭腔的呻吟结束在这一嘴上

 

 

德拉科不觉得太疼，他的手揉捏着哈利的臀瓣，还在猛烈地操干着。高潮后的哈利脱了力，需要几分钟来恢复性体验，所以整个人就像一个布娃娃一样软在德拉科怀里任凭蹂躏

 

德拉科又冲刺了几十下以后释放在了哈利体内。哈利下身酸痛，一点力气也没有，德拉科帮哈利清理了一下，爱怜地把哈利抱在怀里。哈利累得昏昏欲睡，听见德拉科的声音从头顶传来

 

“谢谢你哈利”

“我以后不会做出伤害你的事了”

“罗恩说的心理医生，你陪我去看吧”

 

哈利点了点头，抬起头吻了一下德拉科的下巴，感觉到抱着自己的手又紧了紧

 

“但是你永远、只能是我一个人的，我还是不喜欢那个什么安东的，不就个子高点……”

 

哈利没听完德拉科后面的话，笑了笑就睡着了

 

 


End file.
